


Jaskinia

by Szeherezada



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeherezada/pseuds/Szeherezada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pojawia się wiadomość, że niedaleko Onibus widziano smoki. Co zrobią Smoczy Zabójcy z Fairy Tail? Oczywiście wyruszą na poszukiwania! Czy jednak odniosą one skutek? </p>
<p>One-shot; sugerowane NaLu i Gajevy. Poniekąd też Gruvia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaskinia

_W gildii jak zwykle panowała wrzawa. Ktoś się bił, ktoś próbował dać występ, ktoś opowiadał jakąś anegdotkę z misji... Nagle drzwi do budynku otworzyły się gwałtownie. Wbiegła przez nie Wendy. Za zaaferowaną dziewczynką leciała Charla._

_\- Panie Natsu, panie Gajeelu! - zawołała zdyszana Smocza Zabójczyni, szukając ich wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu._

_\- Eh? Co się stało, Wendy? - Siedzący przy ladzie Ognisty Smoczy Zabójca nie wiedział, o co chodzi, podobnie zresztą jak i Redfox, który bez pośpiechu podchodził do baru. Dziewczynka odetchnęła głęboko po raz ostatni i oznajmiła:_

_\- Podobno w okolicy jaskiń, położonych jakieś dziesięć kilometrów od Onibus, widziano smoki!_

_Na tę wieść zarówno źrenice Natsu, jak i Gajeela, rozszerzyły się w szoku. Po słowach Niebiańskiej Smoczej Zabójczyni w gildii zapanowała nagła, nieco krępująca cisza._

_\- No to na co my jeszcze czekamy?! - wyszczerzył się Dragneel i wstał z krzesła. - Chodź, Happy, lecimy do domu się pakować! - Po tych słowach obaj wybiegli z gildii. Po niezbyt długim ociąganiu się, budynek opuścili także Redfox z Pantherlilym, a zaraz po nich uradowana Wendy wraz z nieco zaniepokojoną tym wszystkim Charlą. Półtorej godziny później cała szóstka jechała już ostatnim kursującym tego dnia pociągiem do Onibus._

__  
  
  


 

Lucy pamiętała, jakby to było wczoraj, a minął już równy miesiąca, odkąd ich przyjaciele wyruszyli (pamiętała dokładnie - wieść przyniesiona przez Wendy zakwitła nadzieją tego samego dnia, w którym niegdyś zniknęły smoki - a dziś rano, akurat nie mając nic do roboty, pomagała Mirajane za barem, to ona zerwała kartkę w kalendarzu, tym samym obwieszczając roztargnionym członkom Fairy Tail - czyli również jej - że już siódmy sierpnia)... Miesiąc, odkąd wyjechali i nie dali żadnego znaku życia. Wszyscy się martwili, choć widać było, że nie chcą tego po sobie dać znać. W końcu ewentualnie możnaby się niepokoić o Wendy - była jeszcze mała i niedoświadczona - ale przecież byli z nią Natsu i Gajeel! Choć, w gruncie rzeczy, to też był dobry powód, by się martwić...

W czasie tego miesiąca zdążyła udać się razem z Erzą i Grayem na misję trzykrotnie i ilekroć powracali do gildii, miała nadzieję (i, jak widziała po współtowarzyszach, oni również), że zastaną cała trójkę (och, szóstkę, przecież jeszcze Przewyższający) tu, w domu. Niestety, tak się nie działo. Zauważyła też, że wszyscy w gildii reagowali dość podobnie - za każdym razem, gdy ktoś powracał z wyprawy, rozglądał się uważnie po sali, a witający jakby tracili zapał - wyraźnie było widać, że czekali na kogoś innego. Jednak nic na to nie można było poradzić. Smoczych Zabójców jak nie było, tak nie było.

Tego samego dnia Erza rzuciła propozycję, by wyruszyć na kolejną misję. Skierowała ją głównie do zdołowanej Lucy, chcąc odciągnąć jej myśli na inny tor, zająć czymś innym, choćby na chwilę. Nie mogła patrzeć na TAK przygnębioną przyjaciółkę. Heartfilia tylko skinęła głową. Scarlet, speszona i już nie tak pewna swego planu jak przed chwilą, upewniła się:

\- Lucy, czy na pewno chcesz...

  
  
  


 

\- ...tam wejść? Powaliło cię, Salamandrze? Przecież to się może w każdej chwili zawalić! Poszukajmy jakiegoś innego wejścia!

Od groty, w której się właśnie znajdowali, odchodził korytarz. Wcześniej był zatarasowany, ale wspólnymi siłami udało się im go jako tako uprzątnąć. Niestety, nie wyglądał zbyt solidnie, lecz innej drogi do wnętrza jaskiń nie znaleźli...

\- Gajeel, nie po to się tutaj tłukliśmy, żeby teraz wybrzydzać! Bierz, co dają!

\- Jeden nieostrożny ruch i nas zasypie, debilu!

\- A może ty się po prostu boisz, co, Gajeel?

\- Coś ty powiedział?!

Obaj mieli się zamiar rzucić sobie do gardeł, a Wendy nie miała zielonego pojęcia jak ich powstrzymać. Krzyki: "Panie Natsu, panie Gajeelu! Proszę przestać! Mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy!" i niemal zalewanie się łzami nic nie dawało. Wypróbowała to dobrze, w końcu podczas tego miesiąca najpierw szukali w Onibus kogoś, kto widział smoka. Nikogo nie dziwiły pytania o te stworzenia - istniała legenda mówiąca o skarbie przez nie strzeżonym, ukrytym właśnie w jaskiniach. Prawdziwą sensacją było dopiero to, że coś, co dotychczas żyło tylko w opowieściach, najwyraźniej stwierdziło: "Pierdzielę, nie robię" i postanowiło ukazać się naprawdę. Takich, którzy to widzieli (przynajmniej patrząc na to, ile razy byli odsyłani słowami: "Idźcie do niego! Ja tam nic nie widziałem! Naprawdę, uwierzcie mi, że nie!" do innych), było naprawdę sporo. Jakby całe miasto wraz z przyległościami zostało czymś zastraszone i nie chciało zdradzić żadnego szczegółu. A przez te ciągłe odsyłania utworzył im się naprawdę długi łańcuszek. Jednakże nawet, jeśli już zapytani zdecydowali się zacząć gadać, nie zawsze udzielali wartościowych informacji. Można by wręcz stwierdzić, że około siedemdziesiąt procent tychże wyglądało mniej więcej tak: "oddech zabijał z dwudziestu metrów. Wiem, bo teściową wystawiłem, coby sprawdzić", lub: "futro to one miały mięciutkie, naprawdę. Całą noc na nim spałem, bom wypił troszkę przydużo tego wieczora i, choć zmysły pracowały mi dobrze, to nogi już średniawo". Już w ogóle pomijając to, że smoki sierści raczej nie posiadały.

Po zdobyciu potrzebnych informacji wzięli się za poszukiwanie wejścia do kompleksu podziemnych jaskiń. Pracę tę można było nazwać żmudną - wiedzieli bowiem od mieszkańców, że wszystkie znane wejścia znajdowały się w lesie. Już samo to dawało naturalny kamuflaż. Dodatkowo dla Smoczych Zabójców naprawdę dobijający i problematyczny był fakt, że wszystkie wejścia zostały odpowiednio zabezpieczone, by jakieś żądne przygód dziecko nie wpadło do jaskiń i nie zgubiło się. W ten sposób większość z nich zasypano...

Tak, ten miesiąc spędzili pracowicie, a Wendy mogła śmiało stwierdzić, że w tym czasie dowiedziała się o Natsu i Gajeelu więcej niż odkąd wstąpiła do Fairy Tail. A często ich zachowanie było tak nieznośne, że wolałaby wrócić do gildii od razu.

\- Gajeel, jak ja ci zaraz przypieprzę! - Bitka trwała już w najlepsze, a dziewczynce puściły nerwy.

\- Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka! - krzyknęła. Atak wbił obu walczących w skalną ścianę.

\- Wendy! - zawołała przerażona Charla. A miała do strachu dwa powody - po pierwsze, jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by jej przyjaciółka używała przemocy, gdy nie była do tego zmuszona poprzez udział w walce. A po drugie...

\- Ojejku! - pisnęła dziewczynka i z lękiem w oczach przyglądała się, jak spowodowany jej Rykiem wstrząs narusza, już i tak delikatne, struktury jaskini. Sufit groty zaczął pękać, wielkie głazy odrywały się od niego, chcąc zasypać wszystkich żywcem.

Wejście zostało zatarasowane. Nie było czasu na wybrzydzanie. Natsu w ostatniej chwili złapał Wendy za rękę i pociągnął w stronę tunelu, ratując tym samym przed zgnieceniem. Gajeel chwycił latającego w panice Happy'ego za ogon, identycznie postąpił w przypadku Charli, której groził los podobny, co Niebiańskiej Zabójczyni, i popędził śladem Salamandra. Lily był tuż za nim. Dobiegli do końca korytarza i gdy zatrzymali się na rozgałęzieniu, dotarło do nich, że niebezpieczeństwo minęło. Najwyraźniej jedynie grota miała osłabioną strukturę, przez lata niedostępny tunel ochronił się przed działaniem wiatru i deszczu i pozostał, wbrew pozorom, równie solidny, co przed setkami lat. Przyjaciele usiedli pod ścianą i głęboko odetchnęli. Niestety, cisza nie trwała długo.

\- To twoja wina, Salamandrze.

\- Moja?! To ty chciałeś zmarnować wszystko, na co zapracowaliśmy!

\- Nie, ja tylko szukałem alternatyw! I dobrze byśmy zrobili, gdybyśmy...

Ich kłótnię przerwał płacz Wendy, który dziewczynka usilnie starała się powstrzymać - z, jak widać, marnym skutkiem.

\- Widzisz? Przez ciebie Wendy płacze!

\- Przeze mnie?! - Dalej zaczęli się na siebie wydzierać Smoczy Zabójcy.

\- To moja wina…! - Dla odmiany łkała dziewczynka.

\- A niby przez kogo, jak nie przez ciebie?! - Kompletnie nie zwracając uwagi na towarzyszkę, Natsu i Gajeel znów szykowali się do bójki.

Lily westchnął, Happy rzucił krótko:

\- Teraz już chyba nie mamy wyboru, więc powinniśmy...

Niestety, nikt go nie słuchał. Charla jęknęła, po czym mruknęła pod nosem:

\- Naprawdę, istny dom...

  
  
  


 

\- ...wariatów! - skomentował Gray. Siedział właśnie na połamanym krześle. Obok niego leżało kilku pokonanych przez Erzę magów. Przed misją postanowiła zjeść jeszcze ulubione ciasto truskawkowe, lecz, niestety, miała pecha. Prowodyrami sprzeczki byli Elfman i Jet, jednak - typowo dla Fairy Tail - nie skończyło się tylko na nich. Nagle wszystkim przypomniało się a to o dawno pożyczonych komuś (i, co ważniejsze - nieoddanych) pieniądzach, a to o chamskim żarcie, a to niedokończonej bójce, a to po prostu postanowili dołączyć... I w całym tym rozgardiaszu jakoś nikt nie zauważył, że Tytania jest w trakcie konsumpcji... Nieszczęśliwy wypadek był tylko kwestią czasu.

\- Paniczu Gray, Juvia tak się cieszy, że nic ci nie jest... - Wodna Kobieta opierała się o lodową bryłę z Maxem wewnątrz, na której podpierało się również połamane siedzisko lodowego maga. - Juvia nie wie, co by zrobiła, gdyby paniczowi coś się stało...

Z każdym kolejnym słowem Locksar zbliżała się do chłopaka coraz bardziej. Fullbuster nagle poczuł przemożną potrzebę ucieczki.

\- Pójdę się szykować na misję! - rzucił tylko jako wymówkę i, jakby coś (czy raczej jakby Juvia to planowała...) go goniło, popędził w stronę drzwi. W nich minął się z mistrzem, powracającym ze spotkania. Gdy Makarov zobaczył pobojowisko, pulsująca żyłka wyskoczyła na jego czole. Wodna Kobieta to zauważyła i trochę spanikowała. Wolała, by gniew Dreyara nie skupiał się na niej - jednej z nielicznych przytomnych po bitwie.

\- Juvia pójdzie śledzić panicza Graya! - zakomunikowała tylko i pobiegła w ślad za ukochanym. Lucy, która została znokautowana już na początku bójki, a potem jeszcze przywalona wielkim cielskiem Nabba, właśnie udało się spod niego wyczołgać. Ona też zauważyła mistrza.

\- No to mamy teraz nieźle...

  
  
  


 

\- ...przerąbane - skomentował Natsu. Właśnie wrócili z obchodu i byli pewni czterech rzeczy:

1\. Grota została zasypana na amen, raczej niemożliwym było, by ten los ominął wejście do niej. Posprzątanie głazów (ręcznie, po demolce spowodowanej Rykiem Wendy woleli nie ryzykować użyciem magii) zajęłoby zbyt długo - na oko od paru dni, do, nawet, tygodnia. Najlepiej zbadać rozgałęzienia głównego korytarza.

2\. Żadne z rozgałęzień nie kończyło się ślepym zaułkiem do co najmniej jakiegoś kilometra w głąb - oba zostały pod tym kątem sprawdzone. Problem w tym, że w każdym z nich znajdowało się jeszcze więcej tuneli. Zapewne sporo z nich się łączyło, ale ciężko było to potwierdzić bez mapy - chociażby prowizorycznej. Niestety, przy pakowaniu się, nikt ze Smoczych Zabójców ani Przewyższających nie pomyślał o czymkolwiek do pisania, o papierze nie wspominając.

3\. Nikt nie wyczuwał nawet słabej woni smoka. To mogło znaczyć, że albo stworzenia były gdzieś w tym labiryncie korytarzy, jednak zbyt daleko, by dało się je wyczuć, albo wcale ich tu nie było.

4\. Nie było szans, by jedzenia wystarczyło na więcej niż trzy dni. I choć Natsu, Gajeel i Wendy mogli żywić się przecież, oprócz zwykłego pożywienia, ogniem, metalem i powietrzem, to tego pierwszego nie było z czego rozpalić, drugiego nie stwierdzono, a w tym trzecim unosiło się mnóstwo pyłu i kurzu.

\- To wszystko moja wina... - szlochała Niebiańska Smocza Zabójczyni - Gdybym wtedy nie próbowała was rozdzielić...

\- Daj spokój, Wendy. - Natsu pogłaskał dziewczynkę pocieszająco po głowie i tym samym poczochrał jej włosy. - Gdyby nie ty, pewnie dalej tłukłbym się z Gajeelem, podczas gdy mamy ważną misję do wykonania. Jestem pewien, że Igneel, Grandeeney i Metallicana gdzieś tu są.

\- Skąd... chlip... skąd pan wie?

Salamander przeciągnął się i wziął głęboki oddech. Po krótkiej chwili wypuścił powietrze z płuc.

\- Czuję to w sercu. Jakoś żadne inne miejsce, w którym szukałem Igneela, nie sprawiło, że biło tak szybko, jak wielki młot.

\- A może się starzejesz i szykuje ci się zawał? - ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem zauważył Gajeel. Dragneel go zignorował, choć widać było, że miał ochotę się odgryźć.

\- Poza tym po prostu... mam takie przeczucie. - Uśmiechnął się po swojemu. Wendy zrobiło się trochę lepiej.

\- No dobrze, może nie wiemy, jaką mamy porę dnia, ale chodziliśmy po tych tunelach parę godzin i myślę, że wszystkim nam dobrze zrobi odpoczynek - zauważyła Charla.

\- Zgadzam się. Powinniśmy się przespać. Nie wiem, czy są tu jakieś stworzenia oprócz nas, ale sądzę, że ktoś powinien trzymać wartę na wszelki wypadek. Mogę iść na pierwszy ogień - poparł ją Lily. Żelazny Smoczy Zabójca próbował oponować i przekonać swojego kota, by również odpoczął, ale Przewyższający był nieugięty.

\- Dajcie spokój. Mogą być tu co najwyżej pająki. - mruknął pod nosem Redfox.

\- P-pająki? - zająknęła się Wendy. - Nie cierpię...

  
  
  
  


 

\- ...pająków! Zabierzcie mnie stąd! - Lucy ze łzami przerażenia w oczach szarpała się na gigantycznej pajęczej sieci. Tarantula rozmiarów sporego domu właśnie szykowała się do skonsumowania swojego posiłku - czyli właśnie Heartfilli. Niestety, zarówno Gray, jak i Erza, zajęci byli walką z dziećmi tego ośmionogiego monstrum.

Uch, czemu Natsu jeszcze nie wrócił? Co niby tak długo robił? Przecież zawsze ją ratował, a teraz co?!

Ponownie zerknęła na przyjaciół. Tytania przecięła trzy małe (jak na standardy tej jaskini, naprawdę dorównywały wielkością psom pasterskim) pajęczaki na raz. Z nietęgą miną strzepnęła z miecza ich krew. A gdyby nie Gray, który zamroził dwa, czające się, by zaatakować od tyłu, Scarlet miałaby kłopoty.

Tak, Natsu zawsze ją, Lucy, ratował, ale teraz... teraz chyba będzie musiała uratować się sama! Magini Gwiezdnych Duchów przez lepką sieć miała ręce ściśle przyciśnięte do ciała, ale w końcu, z wielkim wysiłkiem, udało jej się dosięgnąć etui z kluczami. Tarantula była już tak blisko, że dziewczyna widziała swoje przerażone odbicie we wszystkich ośmiu krwistoczerwonych ślepiach. Na szczęście wymacała właściwy klucz. Zamknęła oczy i przełknęła głośno ślinę.

\- Otwórz się bramo do lwa, Loki! - Zamiast okrzyku z jej gardła wydobył się zduszony szept. Zacisnęła mocniej powieki.

\- Regulusie, użycz mi swej mocy! - usłyszała. Po krótkiej chwili poczuła, że już nie leży przyklejona do pajęczyny. Leo trzymał ją na rękach.

\- Wybacz spóźnienie, Lucy. - Uśmiechnął się szarmancko i postawił dziewczynę na ziemi. I wtedy tarantula podniosła się, wcześniejsze uderzenie musiało ją tylko oszołomić. Teraz była wyraźnie zdenerwowana...

\- Nie jest dobrze... - jęknęła Heartfilia. Pająk był coraz bliżej. - Naprawdę NIE jest dobrze...

Loki przygotował się do zaatakowania w najdogodniejszym momencie...

\- Niebiański Okrąg! - usłyszeli okrzyk Erzy na sekundę przed tym, jak potwór padł na ziemię. Tytania oddychała ciężko, jak po długim biegu. Widocznie te małe skubańce były lepszymi przeciwnikami, niż to się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało. W dodatku miały dużą przewagę liczebną.

\- Lodowe Tworzenie: Młot! - Po tym ataku stwór już na pewno nie żył.

\- Dobra robota, Gray. - Scarlet klepnęła, równie (a nawet bardziej) zmęczonego, co ona, przyjaciela w ramię.  

\- Jak ja się cieszę, że to już koniec tej misji. - Lucy prawie płakała ze szczęścia. - Kompletnie nie dziwię się mieszkańcom, że poprosili o pomoc gildie, te pająki były naprawdę okropne...

\- Zgadzam się z tobą. - Erza pokiwała głową. - A teraz wracajmy już do hotelu.

Pociąg powrotny do Magnolii mieli dopiero następnego dnia. Zresztą nie spieszyło im się jakoś bardzo do domu. Teraz priorytetem była ciepła kąpiel. A potem miękkie łóżko...

Gdy dotarli do hotelu, było już przed północą. Wytępienie pająków zajęło im nieco dłużej, niż przewidywali. Niestety, zapłacili za trzyosobowy pokój z jedną łazienką, więc po bitwie, którą stoczyli, przyszła kolej na następną - o pierwszeństwo do wykąpania się. Bój wygrał nie kto inny jak Erza. Zaraz po niej wepchnął się Gray. Lucy niepocieszona czekała na swoją kolej na balkonie. Wpatrywała się w nocne niebo i księżyc w pełni. Była ciekawa, czy Natsu (no co, przecież byli przyjaciółmi, najlepszymi, nierozłącznymi, to chyba normalne, że się o niego martwi, że ten ostatni miesiąc był dla niej strasznie pusty i samotny, w końcu przyjaciele za sobą tęsknią, gdy nie są razem, a chcą być ze sobą jak najczęściej, jak najdłużej, praktycznie się nie rozstawać, prawda?) też w tej chwili ogląda gwiazdy. Kto wie, może jeszcze nie znalazł Igneela i właśnie leży na jakiejś polanie, zastanawiając się, gdzie on jest? Albo wręcz przeciwnie - już go spotkał i odpoczywają razem po ciężkim treningu? Tak, pewnie tak właśnie jest. Salamander opowiada mu o swojej (ich) rodzinie - o Fairy Tail - i o wszystkich przygodach, jakie przeżył (przeżyli) przez ten czas, o niesamowitych podróżach, niebezpiecznych misjach, podczas których niejednokrotnie groziło mu (im) poważne zagrożenie, ale z których zawsze wychodził (wychodzili) cało... O najbliższych: o przerażającej Tytanii, wkurzającym go lodowym magu, z którym ciągle się bije, ale jednak jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, o niej... o dziewczynie, którą cały czas ratuje z tarapatów, z którą spędza praktycznie każdą wolną chwilę...

\- Hej, Natsu... - szepnęła w nocną ciszę, jakby łudząc się, że te słowa do niego dotrą - Wracaj jak najszybciej do gildii. Wiesz, tęsknię...

  
  
  


 

\- ...za tobą, Lucy - oznajmił, przytulając ją do siebie, wtulając twarz w jej włosy. - Naprawdę tęskniłem - wymruczał. Ona objęła go mocno w pasie, załkała w jego ubranie. Tak długo czekała, aż wróci! I wrócił, w końcu, teraz będą mogli być razem, razem do końca świata...

\- Natsu, nie zostawiaj mnie więcej na tak długo - zaszlochała.

\- Spokojnie, będziemy już zawsze razem - szepnął jej do ucha, a potem oparł brodę na czubku jej głowy i wolną ręką, tą, którą jej nie obejmował, powoli głaskał po włosach. A ona przytulała się dalej i dalej płakała. Ze szczęścia, że jej ukochany wrócił cały i zdrowy.

\- Natsu... - chciała coś powiedzieć, ale chyba nie mogła znaleźć słów. - Natsu... - powtórzyła. - Natsu! NATSU!

Natsu gwałtownie poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- C-co? Co się stało? - zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- No, w końcu cię obudziłem! - zawołał dumny z siebie Happy. Dragneel przetarł twarz dłońmi - ten sen śnił mu się już nie pierwszy raz. Odkąd wyjechali szukać smoków, praktycznie nie było nocy, podczas której ten sen mu się NIE przyśnił. Choć niewykluczone, że teraz wcale nie było nocy - mogło być równie dobrze południe, jak i wieczór. Bez jakiegokolwiek zegarka w labiryncie jaskiń szybko stracili rachubę czasu. Pory dnia wyznaczały im, mniej więcej, puste brzuchy.

\- Ech? O co chodzi, Happy? - zapytał przyjaciela.

\- Wypadałoby ruszać dalej, sam widziałeś, jak te korytarze są rozległe. Jak będziemy siedzieć w miejscu, nigdy nie znajdziemy smoków!

\- Masz rację! Ale się napaliłem! - zawołał.

Korzystając ze swojej magii, oświetlał (to trochę za dużo powiedziane, nawet przy większym płomieniu widzieli otoczenie w promieniu zaledwie metra - ciemność wydawała się jakby pochłaniać światło) tunele niczym pochodnia. Szczerze mówiąc, średnio odpowiadało mu to, że idzie na czele pochodu - co prawda pierwszy wyczuje smoki, ale jeśli coś się na niego zasadzi (dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że lubi walczyć, ale pojedynki lepiej toczyło mu się, gdy widział wroga...) w ciemnościach, na przykład taki...

\- Łaaaa!

...na przykład taki...

\- Wąwóz? - zdziwił się Gajeel. Gdyby nie on, Natsu zniknąłby zapewne w ciemnej otchłani. A potem rozpaćkał gdzieś na dnie z efektownym, powielonym przez echo, donośnym PLASK!

\- Wciągnij mnie! - zawołał do Redfoxa.

\- ...mnie, mnie, mnie, nie, ie, e, e...! - powtórzyło echo. Żelazny Smoczy Zabójca miał ochotę potrzymać jeszcze chwilę Salamandra poza bezpieczną krawędzią, ale jednak chłopak zaczynał mu już ciążyć na ręce, więc po krótkiej chwili wahania wciągnął go na półkę skalną, z której właśnie o mało co nie spadł.

\- Panie Natsu, nic panu nie jest? - wystraszyła się Wendy.

\- ...jest, jest, est, est...?

\- Nie, na szczęście nie.

\- ...szkoda, szkoda, szkoda, koda, oda, da...

Wszyscy zamarli.

\- Czy wam też to echo wydało się jakieś takie... dziwne? - zapytała Charla. Happy głośno przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową.

\- ...dziwne, dziwne, iwne, ne, ne...?

Już myśleli, że się tylko przesłyszeli, gdy echo dokończyło myśl:

\- ...niby czemu, czemu, emu, mu, mu?

\- Boję się... - jęknęła Wendy. Happy przytulał się do ramienia Dragneela i drżał delikatnie. Z pełną odpowiedzialnością można było stwierdzić, że myśli tak samo. Echo powtórzyło, tym razem jednak jakby z kpiną:

\- ...niby czemu, czemu, emu, mu, mu?

Nikt nie wiedział, jak zareagować. W końcu Gajeel szepnął, by echo się nie odezwało:

\- Lepiej stąd spadajmy, to miejsce jest zdrowo popieprzone.

\- Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam... - odszepnął Natsu.

Nagle półka skalna, na której stali, zadrżała.

\- ...spadajmy, spadajmy, dajmy, ajmy, my?

\- Mam złe przeczucia - skomentował Lily.

\- ...spadajmy, spadajmy, dajmy, ajmy, my!... - przytaknęło samo sobie echo, a półka rozsypała się na kawałki. Natsu starał się zagłuszyć podejrzany pogłos i przerażone krzyki towarzyszy:

\- Co to, do cholery...

  
  
  


 

\- ...ma być?! - jęknął Gray. - Jak to "pociąg odwołany"? Czemu? Co my będziemy robić przez te - policzył szybko w myślach - sześć godzin do następnego kursu? Składać origami?

\- Wiesz, zawsze możemy zwiedzić miasto - zaproponowała Lucy i wzruszyła ramionami. - Gdy wczoraj szliśmy do hotelu, widziałam śliczną katedrę, może poszlibyśmy ją obejrzeć?

Erza pokiwała głową.

\- To dobry pomysł. Poza tym słyszałam, że tutejsze ciasta są naprawdę pyszne...

Fullbuster jeknął cierpiętniczo. Naprawdę wołał wrócić już do gildii. Nawet, jeśli znaczyło to konfrontację z Juvią. Z tą szaleńczo zakochaną w nim kobietą, której obsesja doprowadzała go już do szału. Z drugiej strony jednak wiedział, że gdyby Locksar zniknęła teraz z jego życia, strasznie brakowałoby mu tego radosnego "Paniczu Gray!", którym witała go przy każdym spotkaniu. Dziwna sprawa, nie?

\- Dobra, chodźmy do tej katedry... Kto wie, może nie będzie tak źle... - mruknął pod nosem.

Przyjaciele skierowali swe kroki do centrum miasta. Ostatni - nocny - pociąg odjeżdżał dopiero o dwudziestej pierwszej. Mieli jeszcze mnóstwo czasu.

Na placu przed katedrą chyba miał miejsce jakiś festiwal, bo dookoła porozstawiane były kolorowe namioty.

\- Najlepsze chusty! Z egzotycznych krajów! Niskie ceny! - wołał jakiś mężczyzna z dziwnym akcentem.

\- Bębny, bębenki, dzwonki, kołatki, tamburyny, marakasy, grzechotki, gwizdki, fujarki... - wymieniał jakiś inny sprzedawca.

\- Pyszne owoce, świeże, słodkie, soczyste! - zachwalała swój towar jakaś kobieta.

\- Jej, ile tu rzeczy... - zachwyciła się Heartfilia. Już miała plan, co będzie zwiedzać - katedrę obejrzy po tym, jak pobieżnie rozejrzy się po stoiskach. Potem wróci tutaj, do tych chust, następnie do ubrań z dalekich krajów, spróbuje tamtych owoców, kupi sobie kołatkę, a może tamburyn, jeszcze się zastanowi, w międzyczasie zajrzy jeszcze do tych figurek z porcelany, przejrzy domowe kosmetyki na sąsiednim stoisku, zakupi trochę tamtych przypraw i poeksperymentuje z nimi w domu... O! A tam, na rogu, ręcznie robiona biżuteria!

Grayowi też chyba się tu całkiem spodobało, bo na odchodne rzucił tylko:

\- To spotkajmy się wpół do dziewiątej pod wejściem do katedry! - i poszedł. Lucy rozejrzała się za Erzą, ale na placu zebrał się taki tłum, że aby ją wypatrzeć, musiałaby się chyba wspiąć na szczyt, górującej nad miastem, wieży katedry. Ale ta z kolei była tak wysoka, że pewnie wszyscy ludzie przypominaliby rozmiarami mrówki. Heartfilia westchnęła. Pozostało jej przeżyć festiwal samej...

\- Cóż, w gruncie rzeczy i tak...

  
  
  


 

\- ...może być fajnie! - zawołała Levy, przyglądając się uważnie ogłoszeniu podanemu jej przez Jeta. Razem z Droyem patrzył teraz na nią wyczekująco. Dziewczyna ponownie przeczytała tekst, a z każdym słowem jej uśmiech poszerzał się coraz bardziej. Misja polegała na nocnym stróżowaniu największej biblioteki w Fiore - tej królewskiej, w Crocusie. Za trzy dni instytucja miała wzbogacić się o kilka cennych rękopisów, znalezionych parę dni temu podczas wykopalisk. Zadaniem biblioteki było zbadać teksty zapisane w jakimś ze starożytnych języków (archeolodzy wstępnie określili, że księgi zawierały w sobie sporo - zapewne dość potężnych - czarów). Po tym znaleziska miały trafić pod szczególny nadzór - zamkniętych w sejfie nikt nie miał szans ukraść. Magowie mieli chronić badaczy podczas tych dni, kiedy ci analizować będą rękopisy, narażeni na atak Mrocznych Gildii lub nielegalnych gildii łowców...

\- Tak, bierzemy tę misję! - zawołała podekscytowana Levy i w kilku susach dobiegła do mistrza. Po zaakceptowaniu zadania drużyna Trybu Cienia w dość sporym pośpiechu udała się do domów, by się spakować.

\- Szkoda, że Gajeela nie ma - powiedziała do siebie McGarden w drodze do Wróżkowego Akademika. Nie przyznawała się do tego nikomu, nawet Lucy, ale naprawdę jej go brakowało. Mimo że chwilami był naprawdę wkurzającym dupkiem, który nie zwraca uwagi na nic poza tym, z kim by się tu teraz pobić. Levy zaśmiała się pod nosem, gdy uświadomiła sobie, jak porywczy jest Redfox.

\- Może nawet lepiej, że go nie ma? Zanudziłby się na śmierć. Albo pobił któregoś z badaczy... Eh... - westchnęła. - Tak, chyba naprawdę nie jest...

  
  
  


 

\- ...tak źle - stwierdził Gajeel. Otchłań nie okazała się bezdenna. Korzystając z tego, że znaleźli to miejsce, postanowili je zbadać. Po załamaniu się skalnej półki, Przewyższający uratowali Smoczych Zabójców i po krótkim głosowaniu znaleźli się tutaj. Co prawda przeciw byli Wendy, Charla i Happy, ale po stwierdzeniu Natsu, że trzeba korzystać ze wszystkich okazji, poparciu go przez Lily'ego i (wyjątkowo) Gajeela, Charla zmieniła zdanie. Niebieski kot, speszony, wymówił się, że tak naprawdę od początku wolał zbadać sytuację i tylko dlatego, że "czego nie robi się z miłości", zgodził się z ukochaną. Wendy po dalszych, jednak dość krótkich, oporach, nie chcąc wyjść na jakiegoś wielkiego strachajłę, również zmieniła zdanie. Tym sposobem wszyscy znajdowali się teraz na dnie wąwozu.

\- Naprawdę może nie być tak źle - powtórzył Gajeel. - Też to czujecie, prawda?

Natsu i Wendy pokiwali głowami. Tutaj w końcu trafili na jakiś ślad - unosił się tu delikatny, ledwo co wyczuwalny zapach smoka.

\- Dobra, jesteśmy coraz bliżej, chodźmy! - zawołał Dragneel z wielką ekscytacją i niecierpliwością w głosie i zaczął badać powietrze. Pozostali Smoczy Zabójcy zrobili to, co on. Po krótkiej chwili już byli pewni, skąd dochodziła woń poszukiwanych stworzeń. Zagłębili się w jednym z tuneli.

Towarzyszył im doskonały humor. Redfox uśmiechał się zadowolony, Salamander niemal skakał z radości i chyba tylko cudem powstrzymywał się, by nie pobiec przed siebie jak najszybciej, a Niebiańska Smocza Zabójczyni prawie płakała ze szczęścia.

\- Też czujecie, że zaczyna robić się cieplej, czy mi się to tylko wydaje? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili milczenia Lily.

\- Faktycznie, temperatura podskoczyła o parę stopni... - zauważyła Wendy. Cisza zapanowała ponownie, szli jakby mniej pewnie. Z każdym metrem robiło się już nie tyle cieplej, co coraz goręcej, jednak i zapach smoka stawał się intensywniejszy.

\- Co to może znaczyć? - Pytanie Happy'ego pozostało bez odpowiedzi. Zresztą paręnaście minut później wszystko się wyjaśniło. Zatrzymali się u wylotu tunelu, rozgrzana skała, po której stąpali, parzyła stopy przez podeszwy butów. Przed nimi rozpościerała się rzeka magmy.

\- Chyba jednak nie będzie tak różowo...

  
  
  


 

\- ...jak myśleliśmy - jęknęła Erza. Jak sprawdziła dosłownie parę sekund temu, zegar na jednej z wież katedry wskazywał godzinę dwudziestą czterdzieści dwa. W tej chwili Tytania stała sama przed wejściem do budynku, ani Graya, ani Lucy nie zauważyła. W dodatku nie mogła ich nawet poszukać - po pierwsze, już zmierzchało (pozapalano świece na stoiskach i pochodnie, płomienie tańczyły pod kolorowymi kloszami, rywalizując z barwnymi, migającymi lakrymami, festyn nabrał niesamowitego klimatu), więc mogliby się przez przypadek minąć w tłumie, a po drugie - umówili się tutaj, gdyby Erza opuściła posterunek, mogliby się nie znaleźć wcale. Ciężko jej było to przyznać, bo zawsze wolała działać, niż biernie czekać, ale gdy tutaj stała, istniało większe prawdopodobieństwo, że jednak na siebie trafią.

Czasu było coraz mniej. Droga na stację zajęłaby im jakieś dziesięć minut, może siedem, gdyby pobiegli, ale i to nie było pewne. Mimo późnej pory coraz więcej ludzi schodziło się na plac, przeciskanie się przez tłumy nie sprzyjało szybkiemu poruszaniu się. Poza tym dobrze by było, gdyby byli przynajmniej te pięć minut przed odjazdem, żeby zająć miejsca albo chociażby po to, by nie okazało się, że pociąg już ruszył.

Erza zdenerwowana westchnęła i oddaliła się na paręnaście metrów od budowli, by zerknąć na zegar. Dokładnie za piętnaście dziewiąta. Gdzie są Gray i Lucy, do jasnej cholery?!

Scarlet wróciła na swoje miejsce i oparła się o drzwi katedry. Były zamknięte, ostatnie nabożeństwo odbyło się pewnie przynajmniej ze dwie godziny temu.

\- Jak tylko tu przyjdą, to już ja ich nauczę punktualności... - mruczała pod nosem wściekła.

\- Erza! - usłyszała swoje imię. Odwróciła się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Przez tłum przepychali się jej przyjaciele - Lucy obwieszona mnóstwem toreb (jakim cudem dawała radę ciągnąć za sobą jeszcze walizkę?) i Gray z paroma małymi pakunkami.

\- Gdzie wyście byli?! Zaraz będziemy spóźnieni!

\- Przepraszamy, ale tu jest tyle rzeczy do zobaczenia...

Wypatrzyli w oddali jeden z charakterystycznych budynków na trasie do stacji i ruszyli w jego stronę.

\- Wytłumaczycie się później. - stwierdziła Tytania groźnym głosem. - Teraz mamy dokładnie... - Zerknęła na zegar - Czternaście minut. Pośpieszcie się!

Dzielnie przeciskali się przez tłumy. Niestety, utknęli już po paru metrach.

\- Nie wpychajcie się, każdy chce popatrzeć! - ochrzanił ich jakiś napakowany mężczyzna, mylnie interpretując ich zamiary.

\- Popatrzeć na co? - spytał poirytowany Gray.

\- Nie "na co" - poprawił jegomość - tylko "na kogo". Na pewno słyszeliście o Mistrzu Inferno!

No, musieli przyznać, coś im się obiło o uszy, ale nie wiedzieli o nim za wiele.

\- Kto to? - zapytała Lucy, kompletnie zapominając, że im się spieszy. Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu.

\- Gdzie wyście się chowali przez ostatnie dwa lata? Mistrz Inferno jest światowej sławy połykaczem ognia i mistrzem ognistego tańca!

\- Ognistego tańca? - nie zrozumiała Heartfilia. Jegomość westchnął i popchnął protestującą trójkę do przodu. - Patrzcie... - zauważył na dłoni Lucy znak gildii - ...Fairy Tail.

\- Bardzo przepraszamy, ale nie mamy czasu... - Starała się wyrwać Erza, ale mężczyzna był naprawdę uparty.

\- Spokojnie, to zajmie tylko kilka minut. Na prawdziwy pokaz trzeba kupić bilet, to tylko próbka możliwości Mistrza.

\- Ale my naprawdę...

\- Ćśśś... Zaczyna się.

Przyjaciele z rezygnacją wlepili wzrok w średniego wzrostu ciemnowłosego jegomościa w masce, zakrywającej górną część twarzy. Jasna koszula nie była obcisła, ale wyraźnie przebijały przez nią zarysy wyrobionych mięśni. Krótkie spodnie kończyły się tuż nad kolanem. Mężczyzna trzymał w rękach długie kije, obwiązane z obu stron materiałem. Inferno zrobił dwa kroki w stronę najbliższej pochodni i podpalił je. Musiały być nasączone jakąś substancją, bo płonęły nadzwyczaj mocno i jasno. Ogniomistrz, tańcząc, kręcił drągami, jakby nic nie ważyły. Pomarańczowe okręgi sypały iskrami, przemieszczały się z miejsca na miejsce. Jakiś mężczyzna siedzący parę metrów za Mistrzem zaczął grać na fujarce, akompaniował mu inny, zawzięcie uderzający w bębny. Jakaś kobieta, owinięta w egzotycznie wyglądające chusty z podoczepianymi małymi dzwoneczkami, brzęczącymi wesoło przy każdym jej ruchu, również tańczyła, potrząsając dodatkowo grzechotkami. Inferno podrzucił jeden z wciąż obracających się kijów, a drugim nadal wywijał we wszystkie strony. Pierwszy już miał zakończyć swój lot na bruku, ale mężczyzna złapał go w ostatniej chwili. Publiczność zabiła brawo. Parę osób zagwizdało. Mistrz pokręcił jeszcze chwilę kijami, po czym chwycił oba w jedną dłoń i ukłonił się widzom. Gromki aplauz zagłuszył graną kilka metrów dalej muzykę.

\- Jeżeli chcecie zobaczyć pełne możliwości Mistrza Inferno, przyjedźcie do Onibus we wrześniu! - zawołał mężczyzna, który zatrzymał Erzę, Lucy i Graya, puszczając przyjaciół i wychodząc przed tłum. Najwyraźniej pełnił rolę managera. - A chcecie, prawda? - odpowiedziała mu następna seria gorących oklasków. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem jednak słyszeli ją coraz słabiej. Korzystając z chwili, wymknęli się i ruszyli pędem na stację. Mieli osiem minut. Z trudem wydostali się z placu, jednak wciąż musieli się przeciskać przez tłumy ludzi zmierzających bądź - jak oni - opuszczających festiwal. Kółka walizki Lucy stukały na brukowanej uliczce, gdy biegiem zmierzali na dworzec kolejowy. W końcu dotarli na miejsce - było trzy po dziewiątej, ale pociąg nadal stał na stacji. Wpadli do wagonu niczym trzy torpedy i dopiero gdy zajęli miejsca, odetchnęli z ulgą. Dosłownie dwie minuty później maszyna ruszyła.

\- Mieliśmy szczęście - westchnęła Erza, obserwując coraz szybciej migający za oknem krajobraz. Po paru sekundach jednak odwróciła twarz od szyby i przybrała gniewną minę. - No, a teraz możecie mi wytłumaczyć, gdzie się szlajaliście? - Choć było to pytanie, zabrzmiało bardziej jak rozkaz. Zarówno Lucy, jak i Gray, spanikowali. Dziewczyna zdecydowała się na dość ryzykowny krok i jakby od niechcenia zmieniła temat:

\- Jej, ten cały Mistrz Inferno był całkiem niezły, co nie? - zapytała, uśmiechając się nerwowo i wysyłając lodowemu magowi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie. Chłopak załapał od razu.

\- Tak, był naprawdę... niesamowity. I jeszcze ten podkład muzyczny w tle... Wytworzył taki oryginalny klim...

\- Natsu pewnie zrobiłby to lepiej - Tytania nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy, więc nie było wiadome, czy żartowała, by szybko zamknąć wątek, czy mówiła serio. Nadal była groźna i zdenerwowana, a w połączeniu z zagniewanym tonem głosu zabrzmiała, jakby ich oskarżała. Jakby byli winni temu, że Dragneel nie wystąpił i zastąpić go musiał jakiś marny, niedoświadczony Inferno.

Lucy wyimaginowała to sobie niemal natychmiast. Widziała oczyma wyobraźni, jak jej przyjaciel w stroju Mistrza tańczy z podpalonymi kijami w dłoniach. Co więcej - pluje ognistymi kulami w niebo, a te wybuchają jak fajerwerki! Tylko zaraz, czemu ona pełni rolę tej dziewczyny z grzechotkami?

\- Wiesz, Erza, w sumie chyba masz rację, ten debil nadawałby się do tego doskonale - zamyślił się Gray. Scarlet powtórzyła:

\- Czemu się spóźniliście? - była wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. Hearfilia westchnęła i mruknęła pod nosem:

\- A już miało...

  
  
  


 

\- ...być tak pięknie! - jęknął Happy. Trzymając Natsu, przelatywał właśnie nad rzeką, do której żadne z nich nie chciałoby wpaść. A Smoczym Zabójcom jak najbardziej to groziło - temperatura powietrza spokojnie przekraczała sto stopni, wszyscy szybko się odwodnili, byli cali mokrzy od potu, a - czego za przykład robili Przewyższający - spocone łapki to śliskie łapki... Dodatkowym problemem było również to, że w takim ukropie praktycznie nie dało się oddychać - gorące powietrze parzyło nos, gardło i płuca - a pragnienie doskwierało wyjątkowo mocno. Ponadto suche oczy szczypały niemiłosiernie, skóra piekła.

Na szczęście ich cierpienia nie trwały długo. Po kilku minutach (choć dla nich była to wieczność) przyjaciele ujrzeli wylot kolejnego tunelu. Z wielką ulgą wlecieli do niego. Przewyższający nie wytrzymali dłużej i puścili Smoczych Zabójców już parę metrów dalej. Ci zapewne leżeliby i odpoczywali, ale rozgrzana, parząca skała skutecznie zmusiła ich do dalszego marszu (czy raczej zataczania się, przez upał i odwodnienie kręciło im się w głowach, a mięśnie odmawiały posłuszeństwa). Zatrzymali się dopiero w dość sporej grocie, gdzie ciepło nadal było odczuwalne, ale już nie dotkliwie. Podczas postoju opróżnili większość zawartości manierek z wodą. Gdyby nie ta przygoda, zapasów płynu wystarczyłoby na dłużej. Teraz jednak, po potrząśnięciu pojemniczkiem coś jedynie chlupotało na dnie. Jedyną pociechą było to, że woń smoków (tak, smoków, teraz byli w stanie stwierdzić, że musiało ich być kilkanaście, może nawet i więcej, zapachów było tak wiele, że nie potrafili rozpoznać, czy te poszukiwane przez nich tam są) stał się już naprawdę intensywny.

\- Ruszamy dalej czy rozbijamy obóz? - zapytał Natsu, choć znał odpowiedź zanim zadał pytanie. Wiedział, że zarówno Gajeel jak i Wendy są równie podekscytowani co on, ale zmęczenie wygrało.

"Rozbijanie obozu" było przesadzonym określeniem. Po prostu zostawili plecaki pod ścianą, położyli się na przyjemnie chłodnych skałach i przyłożyli do snu. Zasnąć jednak nie mogli. Mięśnie buntowały się przeciw jakimkolwiek ruchom, ale umysły już doszły do siebie po perypetiach dnia i uświadomiły sobie, co właściwie znaczy tak silny zapach smoka. Wendy wydawało się, jakby w jej głowie mieszkała jakaś bardzo mała, hałaśliwa osóbka, ciągle wołająca "Mama tu jest, Grandeeney, wreszcie znowu ją zobaczę, w końcu!" i skacząca dookoła, jakby cierpiała na chorobę zwaną ADHD.

\- Miejmy nadzieję, że już nie będziemy mieć takich problemów, jak dotychczas. - westchnęła Carla. Ona również była podekscytowana już nie tak odległym w czasie spotkaniem, ale nie aż tak, jak Smoczy Zabójcy. Jej powieki stały się tak ciężkie, jakby ktoś przyczepił jej do rzęs małe ciężarki i wydawało się, że zaraz bezproblemowo uśnie.

\- Wody zostało nam tak mało, że jeżeli nie znajdziemy jakiejś podziemnej żyły, by uzupełnić manierki, to jutro skończy się zapas - stwierdził rzeczowo Lily. - Jeżeli mamy spotkać smoki, to dobrze by było, gdybyśmy się pospieszyli.

Na dłuższą chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Wiecie, że podobno gdzieś w tych jaskiniach ukryty jest skarb? - zapytał Happy. - Wielu próbowało go odnaleźć - i archeolodzy, i łowcy skarbów, i magowie... Nikomu się nie udało.

\- Może my będziemy pierwsi? - zaśmiał się Natsu. - Będziemy mieć z czego pożyczać Lucy na czynsz.

\- A jeśli ten skarb to nie klejnoty i kosztowności, tylko na przykład jakieś pamiątki rodzinne? Mające wartość tylko dla tego, kto je schował? - zapytała Wendy. - To byłoby takie romantyczne…

Gajeelowi chyba średnio spodobał się ten pomysł, bo skontrował:

\- Jeśli byłyby ważne tylko dla niego, to po co by je chował? Bo w takim razie nie przed złodziejami.

\- Ja tam uważam, że ten skarb to skrzynia pełna pysznych rybek! - zawołał wesoło niebieski kot. Przycichł, gdy Marvell nakazała mu gestem, by zachowywał się ciszej, i wskazała na śpiącą już Charlę.

\- Wątpię, by po takim czasie ryby nadawały się jeszcze do zjedzenia. - zauważył słusznie Lily. Happy posmutniał.

Ponownie zapadła cisza, jednak nie na długo.

\- Jak myślicie, co teraz dzieje się w gildii? - zagadnął Natsu. Nie wiedział czemu, ale gdy myślał "gildia" i "przyjaciele z gildii", zawsze na pierwszy plan wysuwała się Lucy. Nie do końca zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale to chyba za nią tęsknił najbardziej. Choć nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie brakowało mu Erzy albo gołodupca...

\- Jak znam życie, to się piorą albo piją na potęgę. Jak zwykle - mruknął Gajeel, ale w jego głosie nie czuć było zwyczajowej obojętności. Ktoś, kto naprawdę znał się na uczuciach, a także niezwykle dobrze Redfoxa poznał (oba kryteria spełniała tylko Juvia, ale coraz lepiej wpasowywała się też w nie Levy), mógłby zaryzykować (ale nic poza tym. Pewny swych uczuć chwilami nie był nawet sam Gajeel) twierdzenie, że Żelazny Smoczy Zabójca naprawdę stęsknił się za Fairy Tail.

Wendy po chwili szepnęła (szept wystarczył, i tak wszyscy mieli doskonały słuch i ją usłyszeli) zaspanym głosem:

\- Może zastanawiają się, czemu jeszcze...

  
  
  


 

\- ...nie wrócili? Naprawdę? Erza, powiedz, że ty też masz złe przeczucia... - jęknęła Hearfilia.

\- Spokojnie, Lucy. Przecież to Smoczy Zabójcy, co im się może stać? - próbowała uspokoić przyjaciółkę Scarlet, jednak sama nie była pewna swych słów.

\- Poza tym głupi ma zawsze szczęście. Czyli najprawdopodobniej Natsu przeżyje. - Gray, choć nawet jemu wydawało się to absurdalne, wręcz idiotyczne, chwycił się tych słów, jak tonący brzytwy. Jego i Dragneela łączyła dość... oryginalna i dziwna przyjaźń, ale jaka by ona nie była, nadal była to niesamowicie silna więź.

\- Właśnie - zaśmiała się nieco podpita Cana. - Poza tym, jak powiedziałby Happy, jest z nimi Charla. Chyba jedyny głos rozsądku. Chociaż w gruncie rzeczy Lily też nadawałby się do tej roli...

\- Rety, rety... Żeby koty były rozsądniejsze od ludzi, kto by pomyślał... - zachichotała Mirajane, stojąca jak zwykle za barem.

\- No nie wiem... Ja naprawdę się martwię. - Lucy założyła ręce na piersi.

\- Spokojnie. Mówiłem to już parę razy, ale jeśli trzeba, to powtórzę: w tej gildii nie ma nikogo, kto nie umiałby sam o siebie zadbać - stwierdził mistrz. Mira spojrzała na niego nieco zaniepokojona. Jak nikt inny umiała odczytać uczucia Makarova i wyraźnie widziała, że i on się martwił. Ale przecież był głową, szefem gildii! Traktował jej członków jak własne dzieci, a chyba trudno oczekiwać od rodzica, by nie niepokoił się o swoje pociechy... A w tym stanie zdrowia, w jakim się znajdował... Faktycznie, lepiej, żeby Smoczy Zabójcy skończyli swoje poszukiwania jak najszybciej i wrócili do Fairy Tail.

\- A tak z ciekawości... - zaczął temat Wakaba. - Jak Natsu był jeszcze takim szczylem - tu zawiesił w dłoń w powietrzu, na wysokości mniej więcej metra - i do nas dołączył, wierzyliście mu, że wychował go smok? Szczerze mówiąc, uważałem te jego opowieści za wymyślone. Pewnie nadal nie wierzyłbym w smoki, gdyby nie Acnologia... - Po jego ostatnich słowach zapadła na krótką chwilę cisza.

\- Dziecięca fantazja i te sprawy, co? - w końcu Macao podjął wątek i pokiwał głową. - Miałem podobnie. Niby skądś musiał się nauczyć magii Smoczych Zabójców, ale...

\- ...smoków nie widziano od setek lat - dokończyła Erza.

\- Właśnie. Nieciekawie by było, gdyby Acnologia - wymawiając to imię, Conbolt skrzywił się - został ostatni.

Lisanna otworzyła szeroko oczy w szoku i oznajmiła bardzo powoli:

\- Gdyby był ostatni, to on mógłby latać sobie w okolicach Onibus...

Po jej słowach momentalnie zapadła absolutna cisza. Rozmowy ucichły, podobnie jak śmiechy, kilka kufli zawisło w połowie drogi do ust. Niby wszyscy zajmowali się swoimi sprawami, ale po reakcji zgromadzonych widać było, że wszyscy, chociażby jednym uchem, przysłuchiwali się rozmowie prowadzonej przy barze.

Kilkoro, wciąż oniemiałych, mężczyzn przeklnęło pod nosem, parę kobiet zasłoniło sobie usta dłońmi, by nie krzyknąć. Lucy niechętnie spojrzała na kalendarz, kilka osób podążyło za jej wzrokiem. Miesiąc i trzy dni. Tyle minęło, odkąd Smoczy Zabójcy wyjechali. Wyjechali i nie dali znaku życia.

Mira spojrzała zaniepokojona na mistrza. Teoria wywarła na nim wielkie, bynajmniej nie pozytywne, wrażenie, wyglądał jednak na zamyślonego.

\- Nie, raczej nie ma szans, by to był Acnologia.

Nic nie rozumiejący magowie oczekiwali wyjaśnień.

\- Na pierwszym po naszym powrocie z Tenroujimy spotkaniu Dziesięciu Świętych Magów dowiedziałem się, że Rada starannie sprawdza wszystkie doniesienia o Zerefie i Acnologii. Jak dotąd żadne nie było prawdziwe. Nie wiem jak z tymi smokami w okolicy Onibus, tego trzeba by się dowiedzieć od mieszkańców, ale sądzę, że i tym razem to nie był Smok Zagłady. Rada działa, przynajmniej w tej kwestii, naprawdę szybko i efektywnie, na pewną już wie i starałaby się ewakuować mieszkańców.

W gildii ponownie zapanowała cisza. Po krótkiej chwili została jednak przerwana przez pojedyncze szepty, dołączyły do nich kolejne, w końcu przerodziły się w zwykle rozmowy. Atmosfera w budynku rozluźniała się.

\- Może jednak popytamy mieszkańców Onibus, jak właściwie ten smok wyglą... - zaczęła Lucy.

\- Właśnie miałem to zapropo... - przerwał jej Gray, ale i jemu nie było dane skończyć.

\- Ja jestem już spakowana. Wy lepiej idźcie to zrobić. Jutro pierwszy pociąg do Onibus odjeżdża o dziesiątej rano. Dziesiątej. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem będziecie na czas - Erza okrasiła ostatnie zdanie lekką nutką złośliwości. W głównej mierze zaś zabrzmiało ono jak ostrzeżenie. - Mistrz ma rację, to wątpliwe, by to był Acnologia, ale dla pewności... Sprawdźmy...

  
  
  


 

\- ...to - zaproponowała Wendy, wskazując na coś, czego z tej odległości nie można było nazwać inaczej niż jasną plamą. Szli już dość długo, zdążyli zrobić dwa postoje. Niestety, woda zaoszczędzona na pierwszym została wypita na następnym. Nie mieli już żadnych zapasów płynów - jedyną podziemną rzeką, jaką znaleźli, była ta, po przebyciu której prawie opróżnili manierki do cna. Obecności żadnych strumyczków czy źródełek również nie stwierdzili. Ich sytuacja była naprawdę zła. Cóż z tego, że nie umrą z głodu, skoro czeka ich śmierć z pragnienia? Nikt tego nie okazywał, ale w głębi duszy zaczynali panikować. Jak oni się teraz wydostaną z tych jaskiń?! Wędrówka tą samą drogą zajmie im kilka dni, a na końcu czeka ich jeszcze zawalone wejście! Na upartego mogą próbować wyjść z drugiej strony, ale w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie jest pewne, że tunele przecinają skały na przestrzał.

Po prostu musieli jak najszybciej znaleźć smoki - te stworzenia też potrzebowały wody do życia, skoro gdzieś tu były, to mogło to znaczyć tylko tyle, że niedaleko płynie strumień...

Jasna plama okazała się wlotem do kolejnego tunelu. Na ścianach korytarza znajdowało się mnóstwo jarzących się fluorescencyjnym błękitnym światłem kryształów. Zapach smoków stał się tak intensywny, jakby czekały w grocie za najbliższym zakrętem. Smoczy Zabójcy byli bardzo podekscytowani - już za chwilę zobaczą rodziców, rodziców, którzy zniknęli siedem (przepraszam, czternaście) lat temu! Przewyższający wydawali się raczej onieśmieleni i trochę przerażeni - ich jedyny kontakt ze smokiem nie skończył się dobrze...

Do zakrętu zostało zaledwie parę metrów, Natsu, Gajeel i Wendy prawie biegli. Pokonali pozostałą do załomu odległość, a przed nimi... pojawiła się grota. Pusta. Co więcej - nie odchodził od niej już żaden następny korytarz. Ze Smoczych Zabójców jakby uszło powietrze. Marvell osunęła się na kolana, po krótkiej chwili Salamander zrobił to samo. Redfox stał w miejscu i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Przecież... przecież ten zapach... A może... może oni są niewidzialni? Gajeel uświadomił sobie, że powiedział to na głos dopiero wtedy, gdy otrzymał odpowiedź.

\- To chyba jedyna opcja... - stwierdził Dragneel szeptem. Wpatrywał się w podłoże tak intensywnie, jakby chciał wydusić z niego wyjaśnienie całej tej sytuacji. Skała jednak - jak na skałę przystało - była twarda i niewzruszona. Nie zapowiadało się, by miała tłumaczyć cokolwiek. Dwoje Smoczych Zabójców z trudem dźwignęło się na nogi i dołączyło do trzeciego.

\- Igneel, jesteś tu?

\- Grandeeney!

\- Metallicana, odezwij się! - trzy krzyki przetoczyły się przez grotę, odbijały echem od ścian, powracały zwielokrotnione, co dawało efekt, jakby nie wołały trzy, a co najmniej dziesięć osób.

Brak odzewu. Poza echem nie odpowiedział nikt. W oczach Wendy pojawiły się łzy, Gajeel ze złością zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Igneel! - spróbował jeszcze raz Natsu.

\- ...neel, eel, el, el... - wołanie odbiło się od ścian jaskini.

Przewyższający, zbici w grupkę, stali z tyłu i ze smutkiem patrzyli na przyjaciół.

\- Cholera! - wydarł się na cały głos Dragneel i wściekły uderzył pięścią w ścianę.

\- Natsu... - zaczął Happy, ale kompletnie nie wiedział, jak skończyć zdanie. Chciał pocieszyć przyjaciela, dodać mu jakoś otuchy... Nie miał tylko pojęcia, jak. "Nie martw się, Natsu, jeszcze znajdziesz Igneela"? Przecież od tego spotkania w dużej mierze zależało też, czy w ogóle się stąd wydostaną. A jeśli nie wyjdą na zewnątrz, nawet nie będą mieli szansy szukać dalej.

Smoczy Zabójcy rozsiedli się na podłodze, żadne z nich nawet nie sięgnęło do plecaka po jedzenie. Nikt nic nie mówił. Przewyższający spoglądali na siebie zakłopotani. W końcu każde z nich podeszło do swojego partnera i usiadło obok. Happy mruknął pod nosem:

\- Jednym słowem jesteśmy...

  
  
  


 

\- ...udupieni - zauważył Gray. Pociąg stał w szczerym polu już od jakichś dwóch godzin. Awaria wydawała się tylko małą usterką na pierwszy rzut oka, jednak po dokładniejszych oględzinach wyszło na jaw, że problem jest poważny. Żaden z pasażerów nie znał szczegółów. Podano tylko ogólną informację, że skontaktowano się ze stacją i konduktor czeka na część zamienną, która miała zostać dowieziona w przeciągu pół godziny. Jak widać - pomoc spóźniała się.

\- Jak myślicie, jak długo jeszcze będziemy tak stać? - zapytał Fullbuster.

Lucy wzruszyła ramionami, Erza dalej emanowała złą aurą. Gdy dowiedziała się o awarii, chciała wyrzucić maszynistę z pociągu, stwierdziła jednak, że skoro ten i tak stoi, mężczyzna będzie mógł od razu z powrotem wgramolić się do lokomotywy i w gruncie rzeczy szkoda zachodu.

\- Nie wiem, a chciałabym być już w Onibus - westchnęła Lucy. - Mam nadzieję, że krótko będziemy stać.

Scarlet milczała. Mieli przecież ważną misję! Musieli dowiedzieć się, jak wyglądał smok, którego widzieli ludzie. W końcu istniało (nikłe, ale jednak) prawdopodobieństwo, że był to Acnologia. A jeżeli ich obawy były słuszne... Żadne z nich nie chciało o tym myśleć.

Nagle do wagonu weszła jakaś kobieta.

\- Dzień dobry... - zaczęła nieśmiało, miała bardzo cichy głos - Maszynista poprosił, żeby ogłosić, że część zamienna została dostarczona. Wymiana potrwa... - wesoły tłum ludzi skutecznie zagłuszył swoimi krzykami dalszą część komunikatu. Gdyby wysłuchali kobiety do końca, wiedzieliby, że zanim ruszą, będą musieli przeczekać co najmniej kolejną godzinę...

\- No, nareszcie. - Gray przeciągnął się na siedzeniu. - Mam już naprawdę dość tego czekania.

\- Tak, doskonale cię rozumiem. - Lucy odłożyła na bok czytaną książkę, wyjęła z torby kanapkę i butelkę wody i zabrała się do jedzenia. - Takie czekanie...

  
  
  


 

\- ...jest naprawdę męczące - stwierdził znany mu głos, budząc go ze snu. Natsu otworzył oczy i dłuższą chwilę, wgapiając się w sufit, zastanawiał się, gdzie tak właściwie się znajduje. A, to ta grota, w której miały być smoki... Chociaż nie, zaraz, ona była trochę inna...

\- Skoro już się obudziłeś, synu, może wyjaśnisz mi, co tu robisz? - na dźwięk tego głosu serce Salamandra zabiło dziesięć razy szybciej. Znał go, znał doskonale, tyle czasu go nie słyszał... Dragneel uniósł wzrok. Widział nad sobą Igneela, swojego ojca.

\- I-Igneel... - wyszeptał (na więcej nie było go w tej chwili stać, wzruszenie ścisnęło mu gardło) Natsu i rzucił się, by go wyściskać. - Igneel! - powtórzył, tym razem normalnym głosem - Wiesz, jak długo cię szukałem?

Salamander śmiał się, a łzy szczęścia spływały mu po policzkach. Ognisty smok również wydawał się ucieszony ze spotkania, ale nadal nie dostał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

\- Jak to co? Zniknąłeś czternaście lat temu. Szukałem cię i w końcu znalazłem! I właśnie... czemu mnie wtedy zostawiłeś? - spytał Dragneel. Już się trochę uspokoił, poza tym możliwość poznania odpowiedzi na nurtujące go od tylu lat pytanie sprawiła, że spoważniał.

\- Wyjaśnię ci wszystko, gdy dołączą do nas twoi przyjaciele. - stwierdził krótko. Wtedy Natsu przypomniał sobie, że nie trafił tu sam. Ale zaraz... "Tu" to znaczy -  gdzie? I niby jakim sposobem się tu znalazł? Może tak naprawdę ma tylko omamy z odwodnienia? Albo to po prostu piękny sen?

Chłopak rozejrzał się. Może z metr od niego spał Happy. Salamander jednym susem dopadł do przyjaciela i go obudził. Kot spojrzał na niego, wciąż zaspany.

\- Natsu? Czemu mnie obudziłeś? Miałem taki piękny sen o rybkach... - jęknął.

\- Happy, chcę, żebyś kogoś poznał. - Przewyższający przetarł oczy łapkami i spojrzał nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem na przyjaciela. Ten odwrócił się i wskazał na smoka, który siedział obok. Zaraz, zaraz... Smoka?!

\- Łaaaa! - kot krzyknął przerażony. Nie zwracając uwagi na jego reakcję, Natsu powiedział:

\- Happy, to mój tata, Igneel. - Następnie zwrócił się do przybranego ojca - Igneel, to mój przyjaciel, Happy. - Po tych słowach uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Dz-dzień do-obry, panie s-smoku. - Przewyższający nagle zaczął się jąkać. - M-może chce p-pan rybkę na rozpoczęcie z-znajomości?... - Igneel nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo do wnętrza groty, w której się znajdowali, weszły dwa kolejne smoki. Obok nich szli Gajeel i Wendy, za tymi z kolei lecieli Lily i Charla.

\- Grandeeney, Metallicana, witajcie - przywitał się ognisty smok.

\- Trzeba wytłumaczyć naszym dzieciom parę kwestii, prawda? - zapytała pogodnie ta pierwsza. Igneel skinął głową. Metallicana położył się na ziemi i czekał, aż któryś z jego towarzyszy zacznie. Sam wydawał się trochę znudzony. Smoczy Zabójcy usiedli obok siebie, przy nich miejsca znaleźli sobie Przewyższający.

\- Powód, dla którego zniknęliśmy jest prosty, ale żeby w pełni zrozumieć sytuację, musimy wtajemniczyć was w parę dodatkowych szczegółów - zaczęła Grandeeney.

\- Zapewne wiecie już, kim jest Acnologia - przejął pałeczkę Igneel. Zgromadzeni pokiwali głowami.

\- Również był Smoczym Zabójcą, ale przelał zbyt dużo smoczej krwi i zmienił się w smoka.

\- Zgadza się. Niektórzy uważają, że zmiana w smoka - w stworzenie, które Acnologia tak tępił - to kara wymierzona mu przez Czarnego Maga Zerefa. Nawet my nie wiemy jednak, jak było naprawdę.

\- To, czy o tym wiemy, czy nie, jest w tej chwili mało istotne. Przejdźcie do sedna - skomentował Metallicana, a Igneel obdarzył go w zamian ciężkim spojrzeniem. Grandeeney to zauważyła i kontynuowała:

\- Mimo zmiany postaci, Acnologia nadal z lubością zabijał przedstawicieli naszej rasy. Był nadzwyczaj potężny, nie mieliśmy z nim szans w boju. Postanowiliśmy się ukrywać. Zeszliśmy do podziemi. Wspomagając się magią stworzyliśmy własne miasto-państwo. Jednak my, smoki, jesteśmy dość dumnym stworzeniami. Miasto było - i nadal jest - cudownym miejscem, jednak nikt z nas nie mógł znieść myśli, że się ukrywamy.

\- Jakiś czas później wspólnie zdecydowaliśmy, że pięcioro z nas wróci na powierzchnię i wyszkoli Smoczych Zabójców do walki z Acnologią - dopowiedział Igneel. - My, smoki, nie umiemy ze sobą, niestety, współpracować. - Grandeeney pokiwała głową na znak, że w pełni zgadza się z tymi słowami. - Ludzie to inna sprawa. Jak się zapewne domyślacie, wybrani do tej misji zostaliśmy ja, Grandeeney, Metallicana, Weisslogia oraz Skiadrum. Znaleźliśmy was i nauczyliśmy magii Smoczych Zabójców.

\- A opuściliśmy was, bo dostaliśmy informacje o Acnologii. Zbliżał się w rejony, które zamieszkaliśmy. Musieliśmy z godziny na godzinę zostawić wszystko - w tym was - i wrócić do miasta - zakończył, milczący dotychczas, Metallicana.

\- Jednakże bez problemu dowiadujemy się o tym, co dzieje się na powierzchni. Nie jest pięciu Smoczych Zabójców, a siedmiu, prawda? - zauważyła Grandeeney. Wendy przytaknęła. Wydawało się, jakby niebiańska smoczyca się uśmiechnęła. - Pamiętajcie, że tylko razem możecie pokonać Acnologię. W pojedynkę żadne z was nie da rady, więc nie polegajcie tylko na swoich umiejętnościach. Polegajcie na sobie nawzajem.

Charla już miała mówić, że raczej ciężko traktować rady o współpracy poważnie, gdy padają one z ust osoby, która uważa, że jej gatunek nie potrafi współdziałać, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. Mimo zapewnień o pokojowym nastawieniu nadal trochę bała się tych smoków.

\- Więc pewnego dnia mamy sprać Acnologię na kwaśne jabłko? - upewnił się Natsu.

\- Mnie to pasuje. Gihi - uśmiechnął się Gajeel. Zarówno Dragneelowi jak i Redfoxowi idea ta bardzo przypadła do gustu. Będą mieli okazję do zemszczenia się za atak na wyspie Tenrou!

\- Ale się napaliłem!

\- Może teraz coś zjecie, a potem...

\- ...potem zaczniemy trening - przerwał Grandeeney Igneel.

\- Dokładniej to tylko pokażemy wam parę czarów, nauczyć się ich będziecie musieli sami. Ludzie nie mają tu, czyli do naszego miasta-państwa, wstępu. Nie możecie długo tu zostać - sprostował Metallicana.

\- No dobra. Umieram z głodu! - uśmiechnął się Natsu.

Po posiłku i krótkim odpoczynku przystąpili do treningu. Zaledwie pół godziny później każde z nich już padało ze zmęczenia. Wendy jęknęła:

\- To będzie trudniejsze...

  
  
  


 

\- ...niż myśleliśmy. - Lucy chyba tylko cudem powstrzymywała się od rytmicznego uderzania czołem w stół.

Gdy tylko wyszli z pociągu, rozejrzeli się uważnie po mieście. Gdy zaczepili jakiegoś chłopaka, który na oko mógł mieć z siedemnaście, może osiemnaście lat, nie spodziewali się jeszcze w jakie bagno trafili. Młodzieniec stwierdził bowiem, że on co prawda tego monstrum nie widział, ale jego babka z wielkim zamiłowaniem szydełkuje, a najlepiej robi się jej to na ganku, ewentualnie balkonie i właśnie podczas tej czynności smoka widziała. Chłopak nie wspomniał tylko o jednym - że babcia ma poważne problemy z pamięcią.

\- No więc wyobraźcie sobie - siedzę ja sobie na ganku, robię na drutach i widzę nagle jakiś wielki ciemny kształt, jak leci po niebie. Naprawdę wielgachny był, ze dwadzieścia metrów długości miał jak nic! No to sobie właśnie siedzę i szydełkuję, on przelatuje, a ja w taki wrzask! No i mnie jakby zauważył chyba, bo obrócił łeb w moją stronę i tak patrzy, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "No i powiedz, ty babo głupia, czego ty się tak drzesz?". Ale takie łagodne miał to spojrzenie, pouczające troszkę jakby... No i ja znowu w wrzask i do chałupy! A tego samego dnia jeszcze jeden leciał, dwa smoki jednego dnia, wyobrażacie sobie? Jeden rano, drugi po południu. No i ten rano właśnie tak leciał, ja śniadanie akurat jadłam na balkonie, bo lubię sobie zjeść jak takie cieplutko, a nie jak za moich czasów było, że zima pół roku... No i w każdym razie jem to śniadanie, a tu nagle taki wielki smok przelatuje, no mówię, normalnie wielki jak stodoła. No i leci sobie ta stodoła... nie, zaraz, co to ja mówiłam? Jaka stodoła, to chałupa się wtedy paliła! Taki ogień był, że z lasku tego tam, tam, tam było widać dym!

\- To zapewne też bardzo ciekawa historia, ale przyszliśmy posłuchać o smoku - zauważyła Erza.

\- Smoku? Jakim smoku? - nie zrozumiała staruszka. Czoło Lucy spotkało się z blatem stołu, ale starsza kobieta tego nie zauważyła.

\- No, tym, którego pani podobnież widziała...

\- Aaaa... O tym od skarbu! Trzeba było mówić od razu! No to tak: siedziałam sobie na balkonie i haftowałam, jakoś tak wieczór był chyba. No i tak haftuję, haftuję, a tu jak nie przeleci smok!... Takie to-to wielkie było, że całe słońce zasłoniło! Ciemno się zrobiło jak w nocy! No i ja w taki wrzask, drę się i drę, jakby mnie kto ze skóry obdzierał, a on nic! Nic, pani tego. No i poleciałam do chałupy, tak wyglądam jeszcze przez okno, a on tak na mnie patrzy... Takie w sumie łagodne spojrzenie miał, jak mój świętej pamięci nieboszczyk mąż. I takie pouczające jakby. No i on tak patrzy na mnie, patrzy i jakby mówił: "No czego się drzesz, babo głupia, no czego?". A tego dnia dwa smoki były! Ten co mówiłam wieczorem, a ten drugi jakoś po południu. Krzyżówki sobie wtedy rozwiązywałam na ganku, bo lubię na nim posiedzieć. No i siedzę ja sobie na tym ganku, siedzę, a tu jak smok nie przeleci! Taka błyskawica, że ino roz mi mignął i już, nie ma! A ten drugi, to chociaż trochę wolniej leciał. Bo to było tak, że ja sobie robiłam na drutach na podwórku i on sobie leciał. Tak powoli. No ale widzę takie wielkie cielsko i w krzyk. Się drę i drę tak, i męża mojego wołam, bo tak się wystraszyłam, że aż zapomniałam, że on, biedaczek, od trzech lat już nie żyje. A smok tak leci i nagle patrzy na mnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "No ale babo jedna, czego się drzesz, jakby cię co opętało? No czego się drzesz?" i poleciał w końcu. A ten drugi smok, bo żem dwa jednego dnia widziała, uwierzycie? Ten drugi, to tak śmignął ino roz i już go nie było, taka błyskawica... No i żem właśnie dwa smoki widziała... Tak, dwa smoki! Opowiedzieć wam może o nich, co? To taka ciekawa historyjka...

\- Nie trzeba - nie wytrzymał Gray.

\- Nie chcecie? A nie po to żeście przyszli? Ja wam mogę opowiedzieć, naprawdę, żaden problem... I tak tylko, za przeproszeniem, na dupie siedzę, nic nie robię, to chociaż wam poopowiadam... To ciekawe historyjki są...

\- Z chęcią byśmy ich wysłuchali, ale, niestety, spieszy nam się - uśmiechnęła się delikatnie Erza i, wykonując strategiczny odwrót, zapytała jeszcze tylko:

\- A może sobie pani przypomnieć, jakiego koloru były te smoki?

\- Jakie smoki? - zdziwiła się staruszka. Tytania, chcąc uzyskać informację, zaczęła tłumaczyć w czym rzecz. Babcia z każdym słowem była coraz bardziej zszokowana:

\- Smoki? Ja? Wiesz, złociutka, chyba trafiliście pod zły adres. Jakbym widziała smoka, to bym to raczej zapamiętała...

Scarlet postanowiła streścić babciny wywód, by wyjaśnić sytuację.

Lucy jęknęła:

\- Jak długo...

  
  
  


 

\- ...to jeszcze potrwa?

Ten trening był wyjątkowo trudny, już prawie wcale nie mieli magicznej mocy, padali ze zmęczenia. Marzyli tylko o położeniu się spać - nawet na kolacji już im nie zależało.

Grandeeney zlitowała się nad Smoczymi Zabójcami i westchnęła.

\- No dobrze, widzę, że wiecie już, o co chodzi w tych technikach. Niech wam będzie - koniec - rzekła. Przyjaciele, tak jak stali, padli na ziemię, dysząc ciężko.

Smocze miasto-państwo znajdowało się w olbrzymiej komorze wykutej w skałach i, z racji swej lokalizacji, było dość ubogie w roślinność. Znajdowały się tu tylko porosty, którym wystarczyła znikoma ilość światła, pochodząca z umiejscowionych na ścianach i suficie naturalnych kryształów. W jednej ze skał widać było mnóstwo dość sporych otworów - wejść do jaskiń poszczególnych smoków. Niedaleko od nich wesoło chlupotała woda, spadająca z położonej wysoko, prawie pod sklepieniem komory, półki skalnej, i zmieniająca się dalej w rzekę. Ta z kolei spływała jeszcze niżej i trafiała do średniej wielkości jeziora. Gdzieś niedaleko tego wszystkiego można było dojrzeć ruiny jakiegoś miasta - zdecydowanie ludzkiego. Zniszczone, zapewne stojące jedynie na słowo honoru, wieże świątyń i niegdyś pięknych pałaców górowały nad zwykłymi, zaledwie parterowymi mieszkaniami. Z polany, na której trenowali, Smoczy Zabójcy doskonale widzieli owo miasto.

\- Co tam jest? - zapytała w pewnej chwili Wendy.

\- Pozostałości po jakiejś starożytnej cywilizacji. Przypuszczamy, że ludność nie umiała posługiwać się magią, więc by obronić się przed podbiciem przez inne, silniejsze społeczności lub schronić przed skutkami wojen tychże, założyła miasto pod ziemią. Z chwilą, gdy tunel, prowadzący na powierzchnię, się zawalił, straciła źródło pożywienia.

\- No to nie za ciekawie - skrzywił się Natsu. - A właśnie. Co wy jecie? Przecież tu praktycznie nic nie ma.

\- Smocza magia pozwala nam na swobodne przemieszczanie się po jaskiniach. Jeśli się rozejrzeć, można tu znaleźć wszystko. Z tym, że niektóre zapasy z czasem się skończą. Na przykład metal - wyjaśnił Metallicana. Ostatnie zdanie przepełnił zrezygnowaniem.

\- Co wtedy zrobicie? - zatroskała się Charla.

\- Poszukamy innej lokalizacji na nasze miasto-państwo. - Ton Igneela był nadzwyczaj beztroski. Nie pasował do treści wypowiedzi.

\- Może coś bliżej Magnolii? - zaproponował Happy.

\- Zobaczymy, mamy jeszcze czas. Ale wy nie bardzo. Nie wszyscy nasi, zgromadzeni tu, pobratymcy opowiadali się niegdyś, podczas naszej wojny, za przyjaźnią z ludźmi. Mamy tu kilka smoków z opozycji.

Smoczy Zabójcy posmutnieli.

\- Ale to nie jest nasze ostatnie spotkanie, prawda? - w oczach Wendy pojawiły się łzy. Grandeeney położyła się obok dziewczynki.

\- Na pewno się jeszcze spotkamy - uspokoiła podopieczną.

Noc spędzili na polanie. Długo rozmawiali - o błahostkach, poważnych sprawach, o tych czternastu latach, które ich rozdzieliły. W międzyczasie Przewyższający wtulili się w Smoczych Zabójców, którzy z kolei skulili się tuż obok swoich smoków. Niedługo później usnęli. Ranek nie został przywitany entuzjastycznie - oznaczał on rozstanie z rodzicami.

\- Podrzucimy was do domu, zgoda? - pytanie Igneela było czysto retoryczne, smoki wiedziały, że ich podopieczni nie przepuszczą takiej okazji.

\- A Acnologia? - zauważył Gajeel.

\- Acnologia nie pojawia się w tych stronach. Właśnie dlatego tu mamy kryjówkę - wyjaśnił synowi Metallicana. - Poza tym, skoro i tak ktoś, sam nie wiem kto, nawet mnie to nie interesuje, już się pokazał ludziom z pobliskiego miasta, to te trzy smoki więcej nie zrobią im chyba różnicy.

Ruszyli w stronę ruin miasta, przeszli przez nie i dotarli do wielkich, drewnianych wrót. Mimo upływu czasu były w bardzo dobrym stanie. Igneel pchnął je.

\- Tędy weszliśmy do podziemi - wyjaśnił - i, co prawda, nie ma już tu tych głazów, o których wam mówiliśmy, ale dzięki nałożonej przez nas barierze żaden z ludzi tu nie przychodzi. Poza tym wejście do tunelu jest ukryte. Kiedy będziemy przenosić się do innego miejsca, najpewniej po prostu znowu zawalimy przejście. Ci wasi archeolodzy dojdą do tych samych wniosków co my, gdy pewnego dnia odkryją to miejsce.

Natsu zaśmiał się złośliwie.

\- Ciekawe, co powiedzą na to… - zatarł wesoło ręce, podniósł z ziemi pierwszy lepszy większy kamień i podszedł do wrót od ich wewnętrznej strony. Następnie wyrył na nich napis: “Byliśmy tu: N., H., W., C., G., L. x791”. Po namyśle dorysował uśmiechniętą buźkę. Gajeel westchnął, ale uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.   
\- Jesteś…

  
  


 

\- ...niemożliwa. Naprawdę chcesz jeszcze wypytywać ludzi? Już po tej staruszce miałem dość, a po kolejnych pięciu osobach straciłem rachubę - narzekał Gray. Erza przeglądała notatki, które Lucy pisała podczas przesłuchań (tak - “przesłuchań” pasuje tu idealnie. Ludzie nie byli zbyt skłonni do rozmów, ale Tytanii się nie odmawia…). - Wygląda na to, że to nie był Acnologia, więc w gruncie rzeczy możemy już wracać do gildii.

Scarlet skinęła głową.

\- Na to wygląda - potwierdziła.

\- Gdzie pójdziemy? - spytała Heartfilia, zerkając na zegarek. Pociąg powrotny mieli dopiero za trzy godziny, to mnóstwo czasu.

\- Bo ja wiem? W tym mieście nie ma zbyt dużo do oglądania… Krótki spacerek do lasu? - zaproponował Fullbuster. Dziewczyny się zgodziły i cała trójka wstała z ławki, na której przysiadła, by odpocząć. Byli już w połowie drogi do celu, Onibus zostawili kilkadziesiąt metrów za sobą, gdy zobaczyli na niebie trzy ciemne kształty. Przystanęli zszokowani.

\- Co to… - zaczęła Lucy. Kształty ewidentnie były smokami, ale nie było mowy, by jednym z nich był Acnologia. Smok Zagłady mógł się pochwalić większymi rozmiarami. - ...ma być?! - skończyła przerażona. Smoki szybko zniżały lot. Przyjaciele rzucili się do ucieczki, ale wielkie łapska ich chwyciły i zabrały ze sobą. Heartfilia krzyknęła.

\- Mówiłem, że to oni! - usłyszeli znajomy głos.

\- Natsu?... - nie do końca wierzyła Erza. Gdy podlecieli do nich Happy, Charla i Lily i pomogli złapanym magom dostać się na grzbiet Igneela, uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Lucy natychmiast rzuciła się, żeby wyściskać Dragneela, Gray przyjacielsko klepnął go w plecy. Wendy i Gajeel siedzieli na lecących obok smokach.

\- Widzę, że sporo się działo - uśmiechnęła się Tytania.

\- No, trochę tego było - zaśmiała się Marvell.

\- Będziemy mieli sporo do opowiadania - poparł ją Happy.

Lecieli ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Do Magnolii. Do domu. Do Fairy Tail.

  
  
Koniec


End file.
